


Two Left Feet

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Dancing, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kuroo Tetsurou can't dance, M/M, One Shot, or can he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima always frequented the record shop.Why? ‘Because they have an amazing collection of songs’ was what he would say to people. But really it was because of the guy who worked there. Kuroo Tetsurou, as the name tag read.Tsukishima noticed that when the music played over the speakers, Kuroo would dance as he did his rounds. It was kind of hardnotto notice, Kuroo could not dance for the life of him.





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wanted to write to help me practice for a future chapter in my "taking chances" fic.  
> It was hard.  
> Hope you enjoy it. :)

Tsukishima always frequented the record shop.

Why? ‘Because they have an amazing collection of songs’ was what he would say to people. But really it was because of the guy who worked there. Kuroo Tetsurou, as the name tag read.

 

When Tsukishima first visited the shop he was amazed as they had a wide range of songs, had a very nice system that made finding the music he wanted easier and they played music on the speakers in the evenings at 11:30pm, when there were not a lot of shoppers. (The store closed at 1 in the morning)

 

Tsukishima was one of the few late night shoppers. (Uni and work only gave him free time in the evenings so he loved the late closing time.)

 

Tsukishima noticed that when the music played over the speakers, Kuroo would dance as he did his rounds. It was kind of hard **not** to notice, Kuroo could not dance for the life of him. The first time he saw Kuroo dance was to ‘Dancing with myself’ (by Billy Idol) where he used his leg as a guitar, hopped around on one leg before he dropped it and danced around while doing a weird shuffle.

 

 _He looks like an idiot_ . Tsukishima thought, he didn't see why he couldn't just pretended to use an invisible guitar like a normal person. _Well, a normal person doesn't have gravity defying hair._ It wasn't until the song ended that Tsukishima  realised he was smiling the whole time.

 

Ever since that moment, Tsukishima would visit the store everyday, just to see him dance, but he’ll never admit that out loud. Some of the days that Tsukishima treasures was when Kuroo played ‘Valerie’ (the Amy Winehouse cover) while he was mopping the floor, as a patron had spilled their Starbucks. He used the mop as a microphone and dipped it as if he was dipping a person and sang with so much passion that it almost made up for the weird body movements he did. Almost.

‘Dancing Queen’ was great too. Kuroo most likely watched ‘Mama mia’ as the dance moves were exactly the same as the ones in the movie, except he did jazz hands while he slid, on his knees, down an aisle since he didn't have a staircase to slide down. Tsukishima had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the snort that escaped.

 

On Tsukishima’s second week there, Kuroo came up to him. “You must be a big music fan, I see you here almost everyday.”

 

“I guess you could say that.” Tsukishima replied as he continued to browse through the cd collection.

 

“I'm Kuroo Tetsurou.” He grinned sticking a hand out for Tsukishima to shake.

 

The blond just smirked “So your tag says.” and continued on to the next aisle.

 

Kuroo grinned a Cheshire Cat grin and followed after Tsukishima. “Well, is there a name that goes with that pretty face of yours?”

 

Tsukishima pushed down the blush that threatened to come. He turned and gave Kuroo a playful smirk, placing a hand on his hip. “Maybe. If you manage to dance _properly_ for one song, I might give you my name.”

 

Tsukishima expected Kuroo to flush or look embarrassed but Kuroo just smiled big and bright. He leaned in close to Tsukishima. “Oho, so you've been watching me, ey?”

 

Tsukishima tsked and looked away. “Kind of hard not to, when you look like a spastic chicken.”

 

Kuroo let out a hearty laugh. Normal people, ie. The other two patrons in the store, found the laugh weird, the way Kuroo hunched over letting out a raspy laugh with tears in the corner of his eye. Tsukishima should’ve found it unattractive but he found it cute. He couldn't stop the blush this time. He’s glad that the thick rims of his glasses help hide it… Mostly.

 

After calming down a bit, Kuroo smirked at Tsukishima. “Ok. If I can dance to one song decently tonight, you’ll give me your name?”

 

“ **If** you can dance properly.”

 

“Deal!” Kuroo lit up like a Christmas tree and lead Tsukishima behind the counter so that he could sit down and watch. Kuroo hopped over the counter and started stretching, preparing for whatever song was going to be thrown his way.

 

Kuroo picked a song on his phone and it played over the speakers.

 

“Walking on sunshine” played over the speakers and Kuroo was just going all out. His moved didn't match the beat at all, but his acting out of some the lyrics weren't bad. Tsukishima chuckled. “Are you even trying?” He teased once the song ended.

 

“What? Was that not good? Alright, alright. Tough crowd.”

 

Kuroo danced to “bohemian rhapsody” (he pretty much just watched a one man show for that), “Benny and the jets” and a couple of more songs. Kuroo wasn't going to give up.

 

Kuroo thought for a bit before he chose the next song.  
  
 

**If you change your mind.**

**I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me.  
**   


Kuroo sang along to the song as he made his way to Tsukishima, posing against the shelves every now and then.

Tsukishima flushed. He was sure his face was as red as a beet. But how could he not when Kuroo was freaking singing/dancing this song to him??  
  


**We can listen to some music.  
**  

Kuroo placed a hand on his ear while the other he used to pretend to spin a record.

 

 **Maybe just talking  
**   
He reached the counter and rested his elbow on it, placed his chin on his palm and batted his eyelashes at Tsukishima.  
  
**You can get to know me better.  
**   
He winked at Tsukishima. 

Halfway through the song Kuroo ran to the supply closet to get the broom out and used it as a standing mic/partner. He spun it around and hopped around with it getting laughs out of Tsukishima.

 

When the song ended Kuroo was on one knee with his arms stretched out. “No? Still not good enough?”

 

Tsukishima pretended to think over his answer before smirking “Nope. But you're getting better.”

 

“Alright, last song but this time you have to dance with me.”

  
“What? No.”

 

“Oh come on, it won't be bad, I dance much better with a partner.”

 

“No. That wasn't part of the deal.”

 

“Wasn't **not** part of the deal either. You never said anything about me dancing on my own.” Kuroo said with a sly grin.

 

“I'm not dancing.”

 

Kuroo smiled wide as an instrumental part of a song started playing. It was a fiddle, shortly after drums, piano and other instruments joined and set an upbeat pace which Kuroo started dancing to, decently. Tsukishima smiled at Kuroo. He was quite good.

 

**“Come on Eileen!”**

Kuroo sang along.

**Come on Eileen!**

Kuroo beckoned Tsukishima with a wink. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 **Poor old Johnny Ray** ****  
**Sounded sad upon the radio** ****  
**But he moved a million hearts in mono** ****

**Our mothers cried, sang along, who'd blame them** ****  
**You're grown (so grown up)** ****  
**So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever** **  
** **Come on Eileen**

**Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye**

**And we can sing just like our fathers** ****

**Come on Eileen,**

“Come on!” Kuroo laughed, beckoning Tsukishima to join him. Tsukishima just scoffed. **oh I swear (what he means)** **  
** **At this moment,**

Kuroo put his arms out in front of him palms up pointing at Tsukishima as the song sang: **you mean everything** ****  
**You in that dress, my thoughts I confess** ****  
**Verge on dirty** ****  
**Ah, come on Eileen** **  
** “Come on, you know you want to join me!” Kuroo laughed as the instrumentals played.

**Come on Eileen!**

 

Kuroo continued dancing to the song and the more Tsukishima watched, the more he _did_ want to join. The song slowed down and Tsukishima stood up. _What have I got to lose?_ Kuroo saw Tsukishima make his way out from behind the counter and ‘lassoed’ Tsukishima, pretending to reel him in in time to the beat. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him and just walked towards him.

 

 **Come on Eileen too rye aye** ****  
**Come on Eileen too rye aye** **  
** Tsukishima reached Kuroo and let Kuroo take his hands and sway to the beat.

 **Now you're full grown** ****  
**Now you have shown** ****  
**Oh, Eileen  
** **  
** “Kei,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side,confused, while they continued swaying.

“My name, it's Tsukishima Kei.”  
The music started to pick up and Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima.

 **Said, come on Eileen** ****  
**These things they are real and I know** ****  
**How you feel** **  
** Keeping their hands joined, Kuroo did his own fun spin off of the barrel roll dance move. Tsukishima laughed and easily fell into step with Kuroo as if they've been dancing together the whole time. They danced perfectly in tune with each other and Tsukishima was having the time of his life.

 

The song ended but Kuroo still had his arms around Tsukishima and didn't seem to want to let go.

 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and moved back a bit to looked at Kuroo.

 

He was panting with a big smile on his face. “So, Tsuki.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Tomorrow is a Saturday, so I know you don't have class. Are you free tomorrow afternoon? There's a 50’s themed diner nearby that I'd like to take you to. I-uh... I'd like to take you out on a date.” Kuroo gave him a hopeful and happy smile.

 

Tsukishima couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to the counter where he left his bag and took out a sharpie, walked back to Kuroo and wrote a number on his arm. “I'm free from 1:30 onwards. Just send me the details.”

 

Kuroo looked at the number on his arm with wide eyes and an even bigger smile, before he picked Tsukishima up and spun him around. Tsukishima couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. please leave any suggestions on how I could improve the "dance" scenes.
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. But I'm working on it. :D ) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
